djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
414th Raid Battalion
The 414th Raid Battalion was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. A collection of Advanced Recon Commandos, Republic Commandos, BARC troopers, pilots and vehicle operators, the 414th was regarded as a force to be reckoned with. The 414th differed from many battalions in the Grand Army, as it not only had the four standard companies, but also sixteen platoons and several squadrons of specialists. History Clone Wars Second Battle of Geonosis The 414th was sent to acquire a Separatist base-camp,but the mission became complicated. Medivac arrived with reinforcements and troopers from the 212th Attack Battalion stormed the base-camp. Together with the 212th, they partook in an assault on Separatist forces. Raid on Jabiim A small CIS presence was discovered on Jabiim, and elements from the 414th attacked and overwhelmed the Separatist forces around the camp, suffering a few casualties in the process. The camp was destroyed in a Y-Wing bombardment. Factory Destruction on Jabiim Republic Intelligence pointed to a CIS factory on the planet, and the 414th arrived with an A6 Juggernaut Tank and access to air support. Eliminating an air base, they paved the way for an airstrike that nearly destroyed the factory. Numerous personnel were killed in the ensuing firefight, and Commander Price received a chest wound and a bad concussion before the factory was destroyed. Factory Raid on Umbara The 414th Raid Battalion was sent on a mission to destroy a joint Umbaran-CIS factory. Several of their personnel died, but they destroyed the factory. The LAAT supposed to extract them was destroyed in an explosion, and they were forced to await a replacement before leaving. Flagship Raid Above Kashyyyk Prior to the Battle of Kashyyyk, Commander Price and various other members of the 414th sneaked aboard a CIS battleship, the flagship of one of their fleets, and captured valuable data and a high value target, likely the ship's commanding officer. Rise of the Empire Unit Descriptions Echelon Company was tasked with lightning raids and stealth missions, and also eliminating high value targets and special objectives. Their personnel were renowned for their immense discipline. The 414th's initiates were ran through Echelon Company to determine whether they were fit to serve in other units in the battalion. Bravo Company's focus was medical evacuations and providing support in raids when other units required assistance. Upsilon assisted in evacuation efforts, but was focused on fighting on the front lines and assisting in raids. Stigma Company focused on simple raids and front line fighting. The 414th Battalion's Republic Commandos were attached from the Special Operations Branch. Unit Composition Stigma Company Upsilon Company Echelon Company Bravo Company Tango Squadron Diamond Squadron Staggered Squadron Orion Squad Commando Personnel Roster CT-9226 "Chain" CT-5291 "Saw" CT-5313 "Repulse" CT-5321 "Flack" CT-4141 "Thresh" CT-2489 "Turk" RC-5123 "Inferno" Trooper CT-5651 "Doc" Trooper CT-5962 "Diver" Trooper CT-1091 "Vanguard" Trooper CT-5262 “Watcher" Trooper CT-1186 "Slade" Trooper CT-2736 “Ghost” Specialist CT-1111 "Ones" Specialist CT-1993 "Jet" Corporal CT-0117 "Caboose" Sergeant RC-5516 "Wildfire" Sergeant RC-7412 "Strike" Squad Major RC-2274 "Relay" Squad Colonel CT-2771 "Jex" Admiral "Leer" Battalion Commander CC-4141 "Price" Uniforms 414th personnel wore white armour with grey markings. Category:Unit Category:Raid Battalion Category:414th Raid Battalion Category:Battalion Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic